Crossing Realities
by dragons1
Summary: When the three minicon weapons come into contact for the first time, the resulting power surge opens a gateway between two realities. What happens when the original transformers are transported to the Armada reality. Centered around Starscream and Alexis.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing Realities**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the transformers, Autobots and Decepticons, or their related movies, toys, cartoons or comics. Those are owned by the various powers that be; which do not include me…sigh_

_I only own the characters of my own creation, for as long as they will allow it.._

* * *

This story will be based on the original Transformers, from the 80's, and the Armada cartoons. 

While writing for my other Transformers story, Transformation ( shameless plug ), I got the incredible urge to write one for my favorite Decepticon, Starscream. I've always considered him my favorite, but really fell in love with his character in the Armada series.

I swear, I bought the entire Armada series just because of him. Of course I still love Optimus Prime, the hero of Transformation (shameless plug ), which I am diligently writing the third chapter. He's my favorite Autobot.

I got it into my head, that wouldn't it be cool if some of the original Decepticons and Autobots, somehow, traveled to the Armada reality. Especially Starscream. I'm not sure if this has been done, but, if it has, I hope mine is still original.

I hope I get the personalities right, especially for the original ones, since it has been a while since seeing the episodes. I watching some on various sites, to try and get a feel for them.

I'll differentiate the two separate realities, by referring to them as _Armada _and _Otherworld._

This begins at the end of the episode titled Mars in the Armada series.

Now, all hail Starscream and on with the show…

* * *

Chapter 1 : Prologue 

_**Armada - Near the red planet called Mars: **_

Starscream had to open and close his optics a few times, to clear the spots caused by blinding, white light of a power surge.

The power surge was a result of the close proximity of the three great mini-con weapons, the Skyboom Shield, the Requiem Blaster and the Star-saber sword, the latter which he held in his very hand.

The hand that was still handcuffed to Jetfire, Optimus Prime's second in command.

He shook his writs, causing the cuff to rattle.

"Hey, Jetfire…" He said in his low raspy voice, banging the hilt of his sword against Jetfire's head, "…wake up!"

"Wha…? What happened?" Jetfire said, shaking his head. "Where's Megatron?"

Starscream quickly looked around and, narrowing his optics as much as he could, saw Megatron floating unconscious in the far, far distance.

_Megatron. There he is!_

Instinctively he attempted to go after his former commander and sworn enemy, but was held back by the cuff on his wrist, and Jetfire, who stubbornly refused to move an inch.

"I don't think so buddy. We're heading back to base and giving a full report."

"But this is our chance, he's down and out. We can take him." Starscream said, frustrated at being denied his chance for revenge.

"No, our mission, and that means both of us, was to rescue the mini-con and head back home." He fired his jets, and made a course for Earth. "We did it; no, you did it, Starscream. You saved that mini-con."

Starscream was torn, his desire for revenge conflicted with his sense of honor, and his sense of pride.

Glancing one last time at his nemesis, he sighed.

_Oh, well…_

"You're right. When I destroy Megatron, it will be face to face. I will defeat him in combat, one on one." He began to get engrossed into his thoughts of revenge.

"I'll bring him to his knees. He will regret not giving me the respect I deserved, that I earned by being loyal and true to the Decepticons."

Jetfire just ignored him, having heard it all before.

After a few moments, and both flying at top speeds, Earth drew closer and closer, Megatron barely a indistinguishable spot in the distance.

"Hey Jetfire." He asked, calm now, as they began to enter Earth's atmosphere.

"Yeah?"

"You think anything happened when we had the power surge?"

"Dunno, but we'll update Optimus on everything. We'll figure it out, when we get back to base."

Both he and Jetfire transformed into their jet and shuttle forms, respectively.

They flew silently for a few moments, before Jetfire said, "I mean it Starscream, ya did good. A real hero. Not as heroic as I can be, but I've had a lot more practice at it."

Starscream couldn't help it, he laughed.

A real laugh; something he hadn't done for a very long time and he realized it felt good.

Jetfire joined him in his laughter.

_I'm a hero._

* * *

_**Otherworld Earth; Anywhere, USA:**_

"Starscream you fool!" Megatron bellowed, as he slammed his fist into the face of the Autobot, Ironhide, "Keep to the plan."

He knocked the Autobot to his knees and rendering him defenseless.

Raising his arm, he took aim at Ironhide, to take a kill shot, when unexpectedly, Starscream was thrown into him, by Optimus Prime, knocking them both to the ground.

"Me..Megatron…" He stuttered, in his high pitched, raspy voice.

"Get off me, you idiot." He pushed Starscream hard enough, to throw him into the side of a boulder.

He heard Starscream screech, and winced at the sound. As he rose to confront Optimus.

Just as he about to engage in combat with his long time enemy, he heard Starscream call the retreat.

"Fool!" A very angry Megatron yelled at him, as Starscream took his jet form.

"Coward!" He yelled again. "We will loose the precious energon if we retreat."

The other Decepticons, seemed to be confused, and in their state of confusion, not knowing if they should continue to fight or flee, the Autobots took advantagel; making short work of defeating them.

Despite Starscream's desire to defeat Megatron and take the title of Decepticon leader for himself, he swooped down, to allow Megatron to grab a hold of him, before taking flight.

Beginning to speed away from the failed confrontation.

Starscream had to look good in front of the other Decepticons, especially the ones that were still loyal to Megatron; like Soundwave, who was holding onto another Decepticon Jet, Skywarp.

He had to convince them, through his seeming loyalty to Megatron, that he was their true, future leader.

_Someday I will kill you Megatron. Someday I'll have you on your knees, begging me for mercy, and I'll show you none._

As he lead the other Decepticons back to their hidden Earth base, he began to chuckle to himself.

_One day. One day, my time will come and all will hail the mighty Starscream!._

So engrossed in his thoughts of power, he failed to notice the bright, white light, that came as a wave towards him, toward them all, until he heard Megatron scream at him.

"Starscream!" Megatron yelled, pulling him from his inner thoughts.

"Wha…what is that?" Starscream stuttered, trying to take evasive actions, but he was unable to out maneuver the enormous waive of power.

It engulfed all the Decepticons and prehaps the Autobots below..

_End Chapter One._

* * *

Needless to say, to be continued. Short but sweet, at least to me. I hope you enjoyed this opening chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. 

As always, I have a romantic heart, so I'll have to work in Alexis into this, because I can. I think there could have been so much more with those two…

Oh, the plot bunnies are a hoppin'!


	2. Chapter 2 : Somewhere Out There

**Crossing Realities**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the transformers, Autobots and Decepticons, or their related movies, toys, cartoons or comics. Those are owned by the various powers that be; which do not include me…sigh_

_I only own the characters of my own creation, for as long as they will allow it.._

* * *

Sorry for the wait; I intended to update much sooner, but was working on my other story. But I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

I do consider Armada Starscream an anti-hero and the original as a megalomania. But both do have similar qualities, their ego and hatred for Megatron, being the main ones.

I do love the sneaky, backstabbing, forever plotting G1 Starscream, with delusions of grandeur, who bordered on maniacal in his absolute obsession for leadership of the Decepticons. Who considered humans, nothing more than slaves to be used, or bugs to be squashed. Plus, he wasn't entirely the bravest of warriors. I can't imagine what would happen, if he ever got a mini-con.

But, I absolutely love the loyal, long suffering Armada Starscream, who endured abuse and manipulations at Megatron's hands. Who wanted to take control of the Decepticons, because he truly thought he would do a better job, before realizing he had to leave the Decpticons and joined the Autobots ( even if it was only briefly ), and actually made friends with humans, mainly Alexis. Plus, despite what he would always claim, that mini-cons were only tools to be used, he really did care about them.

I chose to open with the Mars episode, because I needed a power source, that could cause the rift between realities. Also, he was still with the Autobots, even if didn't have the same "programming". To paraphrase : you can take the transformers out of the Decepticons, but you can't take the Decepticon out of the transformer.

I thought there was so much missed opportunities!

Also, in the series, Alexis is never really given any back history. age, or even a last name. I watched the episodes again, and searched various fan sites, but there is nothing, nada. Except for fan based speculation. So for the interest of my story, I will give her my version of her background eventually, and I've decided to make her 17 years old. Anything younger is creepy and icky.

_Now on with the story…_

* * *

Chapter 2 : Somewhere Out There

_At the Autobot Base_

While Jetfire explained the events that had occurred, while rescuing the mini-con, to Optimus Prime, Starscream stood with his arms crossed, not taking part in the conversation.

The cuff finally removed from his wrist.

"…and Starscream convinced it to shoot at Tidal Wave, keeping it from falling into the Deceptigoons hands."

Optimus turned to the person they were talking about and said, "Good job, Starscream."

Starscream waved his hand, dismissing the praise, and simply replied, "Whatever."

Jetfire looked at Optimus, before looking back at Starscream. "Why don't you get over yourself!"

"Ha, " Starscream answered, "you've got a lot of nerve, to tell me to get over myself."

Jetfire made a move towards him, "I ought to…"

"What, what are you going to do?" Starscream challenged, tensing.

Optimus stepped between them, to prevent a fight.

He knew that Starscream was deliberately trying to provoke a fight. That he was doing his best to keep everyone alienated.

_Decepticons, _Optimus thought.

"Enough, you two." Optimus commanded. "Let's keep the information regarding what happened up there a secret, until we can gather more information."

"Sure, no problem." Agreed Jetfire.

Optimus and Jetfire looked at Starscream, who looked back and replied, "Whatever."

Turning to his mini-cons, Starscream said. "Come on Swindle, Runway, Jetstorm and Sonar. Let's get out of here."

Before he made it out of the room, a small human girl, with chin length auburn hair and dark green eyes, stood before him.

She looked up at him.

"Hey Starscream, I just wanted to tell you, that, I though what you did was incredibly brave."

He briefly glanced at her and, before stepping over her, simply saying, "Leave me alone."

She quickly moved out of the way of the mini-cons that followed him.

Hands on her hips, she turned to the two remaining transformers and said, "What is his problem?"

Jefire answered, "What else, being a typical Decepticon jerk."

"Jefire," Optimus interrupted. "You must remember that Autobots and Decepticons have different programs, different beliefs and ideas."

Jetfire did not respond.

Optimus put a hand on his friend, and second-in-command's, shoulder. "It will take time before we all can find a balance. In the meantime, don't let him get to you."

"I guess." He replied. "But just when you think you can get along with him, wham, he goes all pain in the butt on ya."

Optimus understood.

They were interrupted by a small human voice. "What's that?"

They glanced over to where she was pointing, where Starscream had stood, and, lying on the floor, was a large rock that sparkled with green crystals.

"Seems Starscream brought back a souvenir." Jetfire said out loud. "The kids will all be happy."

Both he and Optimus laughed, while Alexis ran over to touch it.

"I know what to do with my piece…" She whispered.

* * *

_Somewhere over the Desert_

Starscream had to get away from the Autobots. He had to be alone; where he wasn't being constantly watched and pressured into helping to repair their ship.

Their constant camaraderie

Expecting him to get along with all of them, to be an Autobot.

He transformed into his Sukhoi Su-35 jet form, heading far out into the desert. Swindle was attached to him, and the others flew formation around him.

_Work, work, work. I'll never understand the Autobot work ethic._

In the Decepticon army, it was always about taking care of yourself, and watching your back.

Someone was always trying to take your position.

_Like Thrust did to me._

He was once Megatron's second-in-command, a position he had earned; until Sideways manipulated him and Thrust used him. Both with their own personal agendas.

Their arrival, was his end.

Especially when he overheard Thrust and Megatron talking about him. Hearing that he would be used as a sacrifice, to keep the others in line.

_After I destroy Megatron, Thrust will be next_. _Then I'll hunt down Sideways._

"I'll have my revenge." He said out loud to his mini-cons.

They all chirped in agreement.

He knew Megatron would not stop hunting him, since he had Runway, Jetstorm and Sonar, the three mini-cons that power-linked to become the Star-saber Sword, one of the three great weapons.

Megatron still had the Requiem Blaster and Optimus Prime still had the Skyboom Shield.

Despite what he might tell others, he did feel a bond with all his mini-cons, Maybe in the beginning he thought of them as tools, but somewhere, at sometime, that changed.

_Now they're almost like family to me._

That epiphany startled him.

_How very un-Decepticon of me._

He suspected that was why he was almost always confrontational with all the Autobots, and the five humans, that knew of their existence on Earth.

_To care is a weakness, and Decepticons cannot be weak._

Swindle chirped a question.

"I just want to find a spot to take out some of my aggression. " He scanned the desert below him.

"Maybe practice with my wing blade."

Swindle understood and chirped to Runway. Runway dipped his wing in response and flew ahead, to find a spot for Starcream.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Desert_

"Ow, my head." Starscream said, sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. He quickly looked around, at the unfamiliar terrain.

It was barren, dry and filled with rocky mountains.

"Where are we?"

Soundwave answered, "Not know; but we are not where we began."

Starscream stood up. "Where's Megatron?"

He tensed, when he heard his leader's voice, "Right here, you fool."

Starscream turned to Megatron, "Are you alright?"

"No thanks to you.", was his answer.

Starscream became defensive. "This was not my fault, you can't blame me!"

Megatron glared at him and said, "Silence!", before turning to Soundwave.

"How many of us are here?"

"Including the three of us," He said in his metallic, monotone voice. "There is Swindle, Brawl, and Skywarp."

"Where are the others?"

Soundwave scanned the area. "Their location is unknown."

"Can you explain what happened?"

Soundwave thought for a moment, before answering. "Not at this time; I am still processing data."

"Well, when you have an answer," Megatron said, "inform me immediately."

* * *

While this conversation was taking place, Starscream walked over to his fellow Decepticons, who were talking amongst themselves.

They stopped talking, when Starscream approached them.

"So," Skywarp asked, "what's going on?"

Swindle added, "Yeah, and where are we?"

Starscream looked over at Megatron and Soundwave. "I don't know."

"If you had been watching where you were going…" Brawl began.

Before he could finish his sentence, Starscream raised his arm, and shot at Brawl's feet, causing Brawl to fall backwards, onto Swindle.

Both fell to the ground at Starscream's feet.

"And to think, you only exsist because of me."

Swindle pushed Brawl, "Get off, you're too heavy."

Skywarp just watched it all, laughing so hard, he too fell to the ground.

Starscream looked at Skywarp, "Shut up you fool."

Before a fight could begin, Megatron stopped it, simply saying, "Enough!"

All four froze, at his voice.

"You heard him; enough." Starscream said, taking charge, trying to separate himself from the other three.

Megatron just glared at him.

But, if Megatron was going to say anything, if was stopped by Soundwave's words.

"Megatron," He began, "someone approaches."

"Decepticon or Autobot?"

"Unable to confirm."

Looking around, and seeing the opening of a cave, gave an order, "We'll hide there, until we can determine if it is a friend or foe."

"Hide," Starscream challenged, "we should face…"

Seeing the look in his leaders optics, stopped what he was about to say, and decided to agree.

"…them after we can determine who they are; Oh mighty Megatron."

Megatron grunted, but did not retaliate.

He lead his small group into the cave, and ordered Brawl to move a boulder, that was sitting next to it, to partially hide the entrance, but allow them to see outside.

He quietly commanded, "Silence."

As they peered through the opening, they saw a small jet, no bigger than a human, appear in the clearing. It flew around, in circles, as if assessing the area.

Megatron looked at Starscream, a silent question. Starscream shrugged in reply.

After assessing the area, the small jet transformed into it's robot mode, as it landed on the ground.

From behind Megatron and Starscream, they heard one of the other's say, "So tiny."

It was followed by the sound of someone being slapped and a quiet grunt.

From outside, they heard the small transformer chirp and beep.

Within seconds, two more appeared, both immediately taking their robot forms and began to talk amongst themselves, before looking up.

From above, the Decepticons could see a much larger jet appear, and hover over the clearing.

Skywarp whispered. "Hey, he's got your coloring."

This earned him a harsh glare and an unspoken threat from both Megatron and Starscream.

Brawl pointed, whispering, "Hey check it out."

All saw the Decepticon symbol on it's wings.

"At least we know he's one of us." Swindled added quietly.

"Can't we go out and say hello?" Skywarp asked.

Megatron continued to stare at the unknown Decepticon outside.

"No," He softly answered. "I don't recognize this Decepticon in any of my data banks."

He looked at Soundwave.

"Affermative." He said. "We should wait to confirm identity."

"I agree." Starscream said to them both.

_How dare some fool use my colors! There're mine, and mine alone! _

Megatron responded with, "Indeed."

Outside, they could hear the sound of the unknown Decepticon begin to transform, and watching, it took on it's robot form.

"If I didn't know any better…", Megatron said quietly.

Just then, another small transformer, this one in car mode, leaped off the body of the Decepticon stranger.

It raced around at it's feet for a few moments, before taking it's robot form. It joined the other three.

Before them stood a Decepticon, in colors of red, white, black and yellow.

It looked around and then lifted a hand to it's left wing, which had slid out, revealing a hilt, which it grabbed.

Pulling on it, the wing separated from the rest of his body, and unfolded into a very large and impressive sword.

"Whoa…" Brawl exclaimed out load.

Perhaps the Decepticon heard it, for it stilled and cocked it's head to the side, as if listening.

After a few moments, it shook it's head, and began to move; whirling and twirling; swinging it's sword with grace and control; moving in a deadly and practiced dance with it.

All in the cave could see that Megatron was impressed.

The Deceptcon brought the sword down in a practice move, neatly slicing a boulder, on the other side the clearing, in half.

"Incredible." Megatron said, rubbing his chin. "I've never seen a seeker with a sword for a wing."

Starscream seethed, jealousy pouring from him.

While the Decepticon continued to practice with it's sword, the four smaller transformers sat and watched, pointing and chirping to each other.

They could not understand what was said, but to all in the cave, it seemed they were praising and encouraging the Decepticon.

As they continued to watch, they heard the sound of a high powered engine and saw a yellow sports car race up behind the Decepticon.

It quickly took it's robot form, and all saw the clear markings of an Autobot.

As it approached the Decepticon from behind, it appeared to be planing to attack it from behind.

Megatron, seemed to be ready to give this unknown Decepticon a warning, when he saw it throw it's sword into the air, and less than a second later, launching itself after it, flipping itself over in the air, before grabing the hilt.

The Decepticon landed before the Autobot, in a fighting crouch, with the sword tip pointed directly at the face of his would be attacker. The sword, firmly in it's grip, never wavered.

"Most impressive." Megatron said to them all. "He would be a valuable asset to us."

Starscream clenched his hands so tightly, he thought they may crack under the pressure.

* * *

"So you got me." Hot Shot said, holding his hand up in front of him. "You win. Happy?"

Starscream grunted and rose up, folding the sword back into wing mode.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Me, nothing, but we're having a strategy meeting and you need to be there."

Starscream just looked at him.

"Hey, we're using the data you supplied, so you need to be there, too."

Starscream just sighed, while Hot Shot took is sports car mode and began to drive off.

_So much for having some time for myself._

He turned to the mini-cons. "Come on, it's time to head back."

Swindle took his car form, and attached himself to Starscream, while the others took their jet and shuttle forms.

Hot Shot stopped and still in car mode, called out, "Come on Starscream, we don't have all day."

Shaking his head, Starscream took his jet mode, and followed by Runway, Jetstorm and Sonar, zoomed past Hot Shot, returning to the Autobot base.

Hot Shot muttered, "Showoff."

He gunned his engine and raced after Starscream.

* * *

"Starscream, Starscream, Starscream…" Starscream screamed, louder and louder each time, forcing Skywarp to cover his audio outputs.

Megatron turned to Soundwave, saying, "How can this be?"

"There is only one explanation."

"What is it." Megatron was growing impatient.

"The energy we encountered, opened a tear in reality. This is another Earth, another reality." Soundwave began; "This is a hypothesis only, based on the limited data available."

Pushing the boulder away, Brawl said, "And here I was hoping we were having a surprise vacation."

Skywarp added, in a rare moment of intelligence, "So this sword wielding Starscream, is this realities version of our Starscream?"

"Looks that way." Swindle answered.

Skywarp scratched his head, confused. "Two Starscream?"

"That is not me!" Starscream screamed again.

"Hey, I can understand you being jealous," Brawl said, as Starscream stomped pass him, leaving the cave. "He, you, whatever, was pretty impressive with that show he put on."

Megatron agreed. "Yes, this world's version of you is very impressive."

Starscream fired his null ray directly at Brawl, causing him to fall unconscious on the ground.

_I would have preferred to use it on Megatron._

"Enough Starscream." Megatron ordered. "Enough…"

Starscream turned to his leader, "You seem to find that,... that…imposter…", he exclaimed, so angry, he couldn't continue his train of thought.

A few moment later, he said, "And I would never associate with an Autobot."

"There is that." Megatron agreed. "It will require some looking into."

Megatron turned to Soundwave, "Find out what you can of this world. It's Decepticons, Autobots, and those other, smaller ones."

After a second, he added, "And it's humans."

"Yes Megatron." Soundwave responded.

Pressing a button on himself, his chest opened and a cassette flew from it.

The cassette opened, taking the form of a bird.

"Lazerbeak, " Soundwave ordered. "Do as Megatron ordered."

Lazerbeak nodded and flew off. Flying so fast, he quickly disappeared from sight.

"Hmmmm." Megatron said to no one. "Indeed, this Starscream is very unusual. He seems to be a skilled fighter. Very brave."

He walked away from the others, looking off in the distance.

"This Starscream is indeed very interesting."

Unknown to Megatron, his Starscream was close behind him, as he spoke his thoughts out loud.

Starscream gave out a cry, unlike any they had heard before. "I am Starscream!"

Skywarp and Swindle, who were trying to reactivate Brawl, both winced.

"I don't think I can handle two Starscreams." Skywarp said to Swindle.

Swindle nodded, "You and me, both."

* * *

_At the Autobot Base_

"Hurry up Rad!" Alexis said, holding up a banner that read, in hand painted letters, THANK YOU.

"Coming, coming." He replied, pulling strip of tape, and using it on the loose corner of the banner.

Billy and Fred came into the room, carrying between them a large cake, decorated with flowers.

"I'm so hungry." Fred said. "Do you think I could just have a little corner piece, Billy?."

Alexis heard the question and, without looking behind her, said out loud, "No!"

As they set the cake on the table, Billy said, "I guess ya got you're answer."

As the four of them went about decorating the room, Carlos appeared, with bags of party supplies.

"Man, I got all the confetti poppers I could find, plus all other sorts of party stuff."

"Cool." Rad said.

"Check it out." Billy and Fred said together.

All the boys stopped working and began to pick through the party stuff.

Alexis, frustrated, took command.

_A woman's work is never done; especially if guys are involved._

"Guys, Hot Shot will be back soon with Starscream." She reminded them all.

"We need to have this all finished, if we are going to surprise him."

Looking sheepish, they all got back to work, decorating the room and setting up the table.

Smiling, and humming to herself, Alexis got back to work.

_I hope he likes the gift we all made for him._

She paused in her work and thoughtt of the small box in her pant pocket.

_And I hope he likes my special present even more._

* * *

_Elsewhere in the Desert_

Optimus Prime opened his optics, at first disoriented at where he was at.

Around him, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, Skyfire and Ratchet lay unconscious.

He scanned them to verify they were all fine, and was relieved to find that none required attention.

_What happened and where are we?_

Pushing himself up, to stand, he took a few steps, before seeing a jet fly overhead, followed by three smaller ones.

"Starscream…?" He wondered.

_Something is not right. He seems different.._

Just then and unknown, yellow sports car sped by. It seemed to be chasing the jet that appeared to be Starscream.

Optimus did not hide, but neither did he draw attention to himself.

He would not leave his fellow Autobots alone and defenseless.

Just when it seemed the car had not seen him, it came to a screeching halt and then turned, heading straight towards him.

Starscream continued to race away, with his small companions

The yellow car stop in front of him, before transforming into his robot form.

It cocked it's head to the side, a puzzled look in it's optics.

Optimus saw the Autobot symbols on him, which gave him a sense of relief.

"Optimus?" It's voice filled with confusion.

He responded, "Yes."

"Something is not right.", The unknown Autobot answered.

Optimus looked around, and nodded his agreement.

"That is something we can both agree on."

_End Chapter Two_

* * *

I wished I could have come up with something much snappier for Optimus to say, but anything I came up with seemed not in character. I've heard they modeled, how he would sound, after John Wayne, so I'd try picturing John Wayne saying it, and, well, it didn't seem right.

I had to work in the surprise party they had for Starscream, but this will be my version of it!

Also, sorry about this being so long; but it just came out that way. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3 : Party Time

**Crossing Realities**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the transformers, Autobots and Decepticons, or their related movies, toys, cartoons or comics. Those are owned by the various powers that be; which do not include me…sigh_

_I only own the characters of my own creation, for as long as they will allow it.._

* * *

**Thank you to those that pointed out my error. I know it's Skyfire, I even wrote it down, but all those names beginning with an S just got to me, that and Starscream is stuck in my head, oh well. Thanks, for catching my error, I knew I couldn't get away without any, grrrr. I've made the corrections so, thanks!**

Again, because I can't say it enough, thank you. Thank you to all who have read and left reviews. I really appreciate it, so thank you. I can't say it enough. I apologize for the wait and hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Now on with the show…_

* * *

Chapter 3 : Party Time

_At the Autobot Base_

Alexis looked around the large room, and took in all the work she and her friends had accomplished in such a short time. A large banner was taped to the wall, and balloons were everywhere; rolling around on the floor, floating in the air, and bouncing on the walls. Colorful streamers hung from the ceiling, with help from Jefire, who had shook his head at it all, before going to the command center.

On a table, next to the farthest wall, was placed a sheet cake, covered in thick, real icing and decorated with big, colorful flowers, with the name Starscream, written across it, in big and bold red icing.

_I can still see the look on the baker's face, when I told him the name I needed written on it._

Alexis suddenly felt nervous; worried if this was a good idea. She didn't know how Starscream would react. Would he like it, or just walk away.

_Do Decepticons even have parties?_

She saw Fred try to snag some icing from the cake, but before she could call out anything, Rad stopped him, and nodded in her direction. Fred glanced at her and gave her a nervous smile, allowing Rad to lead him away.

Because the computers were being used for search and defense, Billy had brought his battery powered cd player, and asked everyone to bring in their favorite music to play. Billy was next to his player, flipping through cds, trying to decide which one to play first, while Carlos was handing out confetti poppers to everyone.

Carlos walked up to her, with the multi-colored poppers. "Which one do you want Alexis?" he asked, holding them out for her to see.

"Oh, I don't' care." She said, looking at the different colored poppers, before deciding on the bright blue one. "Is everyone ready?"

Carlos looked around the room. "We seem to be, just waiting on the man of the hour." He glanced at his cell phone, to check the time. "Hot Shot should be showing up any minute with him."

Alexis nodded, once again feeling for the small box in her jean pocket. She felt nervous and a little light-headed. She hoped the party would be success.

_I don't know what I will do, if he doesn't like it._

* * *

Starscream flew into the landing bay of the Autobot base, well ahead of Hot Shot, and transformed. He relaxed, and waited for Runway, Jetstorm and Sonar to enter and transform, while he decided if he wanted to attend the meeting, or just skip it and go to his personal quarters.

He heard the aerial mini-bots and Swindle chirp at him. They knew that he was trying to find a reason not to attend the meeting. Looking down, Starscream saw Runway with his arms crossed, and Sonar pointing in the direction of the meeting room.

Starscream waved his hand in their direction, saying, "Yeah, yeah; I'll go.", as he walked out of the landing bay, and into the long corridor, heading in the direction of the meeting room. After taking a few steps, he turned around, looking for Hot Shot.

_He should be here by now._

He looked down at the mini-bots, who raised their arms, palms up, in response. Starscream shrugged and turned back towards the corridor, hearing his mini-bots follow him.

* * *

Carlos, who had been standing guard at the room entrance, turned to the small group and said, "He's coming; he's coming right now." Before running over to join them.

"Turn off the light." Alexis said in a loud whisper, pointing at Fred, who walked over to complete her request. Fortunately, for them, the Autobots had placed some of their room controls at human level.

Everyone blinked, to adjust their eyes to the dark, but all of them heard Fred say, "I hope he comes soon, I'm so hungry, I could faint."

"Fred!" Billy said, which was followed by Rad shushing them both, with hand movements. Alexis raised a finger to her lips and quietly said, "Shhhhhhhh!"

"He's here, he's here!." Billy said, as they heard the footsteps approach the entrance of the door. "Everyone ready and in position?" He was answered with a group of quiet yeses.

A shadowy figure press the large button, that activated the rooms light, and as the light came on, they all pulled their poppers and yelled "Surprise, Starscream!"

"What…?", echoed through the room, as Starscream stood just a little past the door. He seemed stunned and confused, as colorful confetti flew everywhere.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Desert _

Hot Shot stepped closer to Optimus Prime, or at least, someone who kind of resembled him. His voice was the same, deep with authority, but his face and body seemed different; he appeared more boxy and plain.

_But the voice; the voice is definitely the same_.

He tilted his head and narrowed his optics, saying again, "Optimus?" His voice was full of questions and doubt.

Optimus glanced at his friends, and scanned them quickly. He knew by the information he received, that they were beginning to come back on line, and would wake up within mintues.

Turning to the Autobot, that reminded him of his friend and teammate Bumblebee, he answered once again, "Yes, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

Hot shot scratched his head, looking left and right, expecting someone to leap out and tell him, he was the victim of a prank.

_I wouldn't put it past Side Swipe or Jetfire, just for their amusement._

"Who are you?" He heard this Optimus say, breaking him from his thoughts.

Looking over, he noticed for the first time, that there where other Cybertronians with him; ones he didn't recognize. They all seem to be powering up, after some type of temporary shut down. He turned back to Optimus, "I'm Hot Shot; don't you, um, recognize me?"

"Unfortunately no." Optimus answered, "I've searched my data banks, and cannot find a record of you." Feeling that the one called Hot Shot was of no threat, he walked over to his friends, who were now stirring.

A very groggy Jazz, open his optics and looked around at the unfamiliar terrain. "Hey boss, what hit us?"

"I'm not sure, my friend. But I'm glad that you're awake." He offered his hand, which Jazz took, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"The last thing I remember was beating the Deceptigoons, and watching Megatron and company turn tail." He saw the unfamiliar Autobot. "Then whammy; and here we are."

"I suspect the whammy was some type of energy wave, but I'm not sure who or why it occurred." He answered, as he, and now Jazz, helped the others, as they woke up. All of them had the same questions that Jazz had. Questions that he had no answers.

_No answers yet. But I will._

"Jazz, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Skyfire and Ratchet." He called their names, and saw each one salute in response. "It appears something very unusual and, as of right now, unexplainable has occurred."

Bumblebee spoke up, asking, "Do you think Megatron is behind it?" Waiting for his leader to answer.

"Possibly, but I can't be sure." He said, seeing that they were looking to him for answers to their many questions.

During this time, Hot Shot had stayed still, wanting to offer help, but not sure what was going on. He knew, from his many years in battle, that you don't rush in, when you didn't know the situation. You watch, you observe, you determine your next step, and then take action.

He knew this wasn't his Optimus, but he could sense that this one wasn't lying. He could sense the others, which were watching him, were no threat. That they viewed their Optimus, much the same way he did his. He made his decision, to trust them to an extent, and said, "Hi, I'm Hot Shot."

"Ain't never heard of you." Came from the one he heard Optimus call Jazz.

"Yeah," said the small yellow one, that had a faint resemblance to him, "neither have I."

"Gentlemen," Optimus said, raising a hand to stop the questions, "this is Hot Shot, an Autobot, just like us." He turned towards Hot Shot, motioning for him, to step closer. "Let me introduce you. This is Jazz." He motioned to a white and black Autobot, that had the resemblance of an Earth sports car.

Jazz nodded to him, and said, "If Optimus can trust you; so can I."

The small yellow one stepped forward, and again, it seemed to be an Earth automobile, and gave him a jaunty salute, "I'm Bumblebee."

"Ironhide." came from the red one, again some type of automobile.

The white one, with a red cross, the international Earth symbol for medics, gave him a nod, saying, "I'm Ratchet, team medical officer."

The only one who didn't seem to be some type of Earth land vehicle, and instead some type of jet, introduced himself, "I'm Skyfire, scientist and soldier."

Hot Shot acknowledged them all. "Like he said," pointing to Optimus, "I'm Hot Shot, Autobot,and serving under the command of Optimus Prime on Earth."

The one he now knew as Skyfire said, "But we serve Optimus, and, like Jazz, I don't recognize you at all!" The others around him added their agreement.

"Well, yeah, as to that," Hot Shot tried to explain, "I'm not sure if I recognize your Optimus." This only earned him hard stares and silence.

Thankfully, their Optimus decided to step in; "I take it, you can introduce me to your leader?" Looking directly at Hot Shot.

Weighing the pros and cons for a few minutes, he finally said "Yes." He had listen to his internal programming, what humans would call his gut. "I can take you to the base to meet him."

He waited for their answer. He saw Optimus talk quietly with his team. Knew his was listening to his internal programming, as well as his team's opinion. He turned back to Hot Shot, with a simple answer, "Please lead the way."

The new Autobots all stretched, working out the kinks in their bodies, and walked over to join him, and Optimus Prime, who had come back to stand at his side.

They all took their alternate Earth modes, and, following Hot Shot; began to move in the direction of his Autobot headquarters. As they raced along the ground and air, they reached speeds that no true Earth vehicle could.

Hot Shot transmitted a message to his Optimus, telling him he was arriving with more Autobots. He didn't give details, because he didn't think he could adequately explain the situation, plus, he wanted to see everyone's reaction.

_This could get very, very interesting._

* * *

_Back at the Autobot Base _

"I don't understand." Starscream said, standing before them, brushing the confetti from his body.

"Dude," Carlos explained, "Alexis said we should say thanks, for bringing back the rock from Mars; so she planned this party for you."

Starscream scratched his chin, "A party, for me?"

"Yeah," Fred said, "you rock, for bring back a rock!"

Billy, Carlos and Rad groaned, and Alexis only shook her heard, at Fred's remark. She said directly to Starscream, "You're a hero, not just for bringing back the mini-con, but a piece of Mars too." She waved her arm, directing his gaze to the decorations. "It's all for you."

Starscream seemed speechless, as he took in the entire room. Seeing the colorful decorations and the cake. As he looked at all the decorations, Alexis ran over to one of the tables, and picked up the group gift.

"Starscream," Alexis said, back in front of him, drawing his attention to her, "we all made this for you." She held up a patchwork of cloth.

"Yeah, even us guys helped sew it together." Rad said, lifting up his hands, wiggling his fingers, "and we have needle pricks to prove it."

Very gingerly, between two fingers, Starscream lifted their gift from Alexis' hands. He stretched the cloth out, holding it up to his face, to view it better.

"It's very… colorful." He said, and noticed that the humans expected something more, but he didn't know what. He decided to ask, "What is it?"

Alexis, with a big smile on her face, "It's a hand made polishing shammy. You can use it to polish Runway." The mini-bots behind Starscream chirped in response to her remark.

"I've never received a gift before." Starscream said, which elicited shocked comments and looks from the humans. "I don't know what I should do."

"You can begin with saying, thank you." Alexis said.

He looked at the gift, the room and the humans, "Thank you, thank you…right?" He seemed unsure.

Alexis flashed him a bright smile, nodding "Right."

"Hey, Starscream," Fred said, getting his attention, "you want to cut your cake?" He pointed at it. "I'm really, really hungry."

"Ummmm," Starscream looked at the cake, across the room. "I don't eat…cake." He looked back down at them, "I don't eat human food; my body can't process it and it offers no energy."

Alexis stared down at her feet and wanted to kick herself.

_I should have known. What was I thinking?._

Starscream, saw that Alexis was upset. "I can't eat it, but all of you can." He walked towards the table holding the cake, "How should I cut it?"

The humans, and mini-cons, followed him. The one called Fred ran over and picked up a knife, and offered it to him. The knife was small next to Starscream's hands, much to small for him to hold.

"Alexis," Starscream directed to her, "I would be honored, if you would cut my cake for me."

Alexis blushed, but felt a burst of joy in her chest. She took the knife from Fred, who now offered it to her. Everyone gathered around her; humans, mini-cons and Decepticon, and watched her make the first cut in the cake.

As she placed the first piece on a plate, she heard Fred say, "Hey Starscream, if I ate your piece of cake, with mine, would you be honored by that too?"

_Oh Fred…_

They all laughed, as the party began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere else in the Autobat Base _

Hot Shot lead the other Optimus Prime and his Autobots into the base. He had considered and disregarded warping them in; but he didn't know if their forms had the ability to do it, or if they would suffer ill effects from it.

_Best not to take chances. _

But he did take pride in their reaction to his base, and, home away from home on Earth.

"Most impressive." Optimus said, he looked around and took in the main entrance bay area. The other Autobots had similar reaction, moving around to get a better view.

"My leader," Hot began, getting their attention, "uh, Optimus Prime, will be here any moment, with Jeffire, his second-in-command."

Jazz and Bumblebee looked at each other, then at Optimus. "I don't get it," questioned Bumblebee, "his Optimus?"

"Yeah, I don't get it either." Added Jazz. "I'm not getting much, since waking up."

Ratchet, Ironhide and Skyfire remained quiet, looking at their leader for guidance.

"It seems," He began, "that there are two of me, which leads me to believe we are in a parallel reality." He looked from one to another, looking them directly in their optics. "It would explain many things, including the strange, unknown power surge, that we encountered."

His announcement was met with silence, then quizzical looks, and many, many questions, which Optimus answered the best he could.

Hot Shot, although not entirely sure of the situation, or what the power-surge was, that they spoke of, tried to help with some of the answers; but had many questions himself.

One thing he was certain of, regardless of where this Optimus came from, another reality or such, he was much like his leader, in every aspect.

_He's definitely the same, where it counts._

They all waited for his Optimus and Jetfire, who were both in the command center, covering for Starscream, so he could attend his surprise party. A surprise party he should be at.

He assumed that Red Alert was in the medical unit and the others were probably working on the restoration of their ship.

_I just hope Starscream is having fun for both of us._

* * *

_At the Party _

Carlos was screaming; who was held, upside down by Starscream, from his legs. It began as a dare, while eating cake and drinking punch. All the guys began to challenge each other to dares. They started out as small stupid dares, and quickly escalated to large stupid dares, involving Starscream.

Alexis watched it all, shaking her head at their antics. At first, she tried to stop it, but once realizing that guys will be guys, backed off.

_I think they're on sugar highs._

Rad, Fred and Billy clapped, as Carlos hung above them, his shirt falling over his face and waving his arms. If not for the laughter, you would think he was in danger.

Alexis could see that Starscream wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but seemed game to participate, as each boy asked to be held upside down.

"Me next, me next." Billy cried, jumping up and down. "I wanna go next."

Starscream finally asked, "I don't understand why you want me to do this?"

Carlos, still upside down, said in a muffled voice, through his shirt, "Cause it's fun, dude."

Starscream just shook his head and lowered Carlos to the floor, where Billy was waiting for his turn.

"You're not the only one who doesn't understand," Alexis said, licking the icing was her fork, "but I think it's because they're guys, and they don't make any sense. Just ask any girl."

All the guys looked at her, with Rad saying, "Like girls make any sense."

Alexis shook her head, and looked over at Hotwire, Grindor, Sureshock, Swindle, Runway, Sonar and Jetstorm, who were all together next to the cd player, going through the cds, and randomly playing them, and seemed to be, at least to her, dancing to the music.

_It's good they're having fun. They deserve it._

She heard Billy begin to scream, as he was pick up by his legs, and flipped upside down.

_Guys._

When the boys were done, she intended to pull Starscream aside, and give him her personal gift. A gift she hoped would mean as much to him, as it did to her. She didn't entirely understand why, but she wanted, no needed, Starscream to like it. She put so much into having it made. All her…

Alexis stopped that thought, before she could finish it.

* * *

_In the Autobot Main Entrance _

"Guys," Hot Shot yelled, to get everyone's attention, as they continued talk amongst themselves, "Optimus, uh, my Optimus said the scanning is taking longer than expected, so he wanted me to escort you to the control room, if that's ok?"

Optimus looked over at him and said, "Of course, please lead the way." He turned to his team. "Come on everyone, let's get moving."

Hot Shot led the way, taking them into the corridor that would lead them to the control center, that would past by the room the kids were throwing their party.

During the walk, he was asked questions about rooms they past, and he did his best to give an answer, but not reveal too much, until his Optimus Prime gave the official ok.

As they approached the open door, where the party was taking place, he could hear Billy screaming, at the top of his lungs, "Starscream…"

Before he knew it, the other Autobots, pushed past him, going into military mode. He cried out "Stop, don't!"

_No, no, no, no, no!_

* * *

_At the Party _

Alexis watched Starscream lower Billy to the floor, and prepare to pick up Rad, when Optimus ran through the room entrance, along with a small group of Autobots, she didn't recognize.

It happened so fast, she didn't have a chance to scream or shout a warning.

"Starscream…"

"Decepticon infiltrator…"

"He's trying to hurt the kid…"

"Stop him…"

"Disable him…"

She didn't know who fired the shot, but she saw the burst of light and the sparks as it hit Starscream in the center of his chest. She saw his stunned look as he fell backwards. She saw all the guys running faster than she had ever seen them, to avoid being crushed.

She saw him crash down on the table holding his cake, and lay motionless on the floor.

She ran over to him, climbing up onto his chest. She stood there to face Optimus and the new Autobots. To defend Starscream with everything she had, not knowing why they had turned on him.

"Stop! Don't you hurt him!" She cried, as loud as she could.

She heard Rad, Billy and Fred demanding answers and saw Hot Shot run into the room. She heard Hot Shot ordering them to stand down, almost pleading with them. She heard him calling on Optimus, to join them immediately at the party.

_But Optimus is here…_

She heard a groan and realized that Starscream was still alive. She couldn't stop the tears of fear and relief from falling.

* * *

No one noticed the small Decepticon that had followed the Autobots into this base, and while the chaos ensued, no one noticed it fly from the room, through the corridor and out of the base.

Lazerbeak had much to report to Megatron.

_End Chapter Three_

* * *

Don't worry, Megatron and crew will be in the next chapter; but I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter, and forgive me for hurting poor Starscream. Also, I did use some of what was said during the party scene, but embellished on it, for my own self.

I apologize for any typing errors, I might have missed during the proofreading, and I read it over and over again, trying to find them all!


End file.
